The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices with improved integration density and methods of manufacturing such devices.
Semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated with the development of the electronics industry. However, various problems may occur when the integration level of a semiconductor device is increased by simply scaling down the components thereof. For example, when minimum widths of semiconductor devices are reduced to be in the range of, for example, several tens of nanometers, the margins for the manufacturing processes that are used to form such semiconductor devices may be quite small. Additionally, as the size of semiconductor devices are reduced further, it may become more difficult to optimize the characteristics of various components (e.g., various driving circuits and/or a memory cell, etc.) of the semiconductor device.